Mr Bubble Tea
by Frozen Deer
Summary: sehun bertemu suho dikedai teh langganannya. SeHo/HunHo Sehun x Suho. GS. slight! SeKaiHun/HunKai, TaoHun/HunTao CHAPTER : 1


"Halo, aku Kim Suho."

"Halo, aku Oh Sehun dan aku suka _bubble tea_."

.

.

.

Sehun menyedot dalam isi dari segelas _bubble tea_ yang dibelinya dikedai teh pinggir jalan langganannya. Kedai yang didirikan oleh paman dan bibi Choi. Kedai yang kurang lebih sudah berdiri selama 5 tahun dengan suka duka tersendiri yang Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dikedai teh Choi saat berumur 13 tahun−sekarang Sehun 17 tahun. Dan setelahnya sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Oh Sehun untuk membeli segelas _bubble tea_ disana setiap harinya.

.

.

.

"Kamu selalu mampir dikedai itu setiap hari, apa gak bosan? Lagian, uang sakumu setiap hari kekuras hanya demi _bubble tea_."

Sehun mendecih pelan. _Begini, nih_. Sehun paling tidak suka kalau kegemarannya dicibir orang. Apalagi itu adalah _bubble tea_, minuman tercintanya.

"Terus kenapa memangnya?" balas Sehun tajam.

Kim Jongin−salah satu teman Sehun yang berkulit gelap dan lumayan tinggi−mendesah pelan. Dia kan cuma perhatian dengan Sehun sebagai sahabat, apa _bubble tea_ lebih menyenangkan ketimbang sahabatnya yang satu ini. Masih untung dia perhatian denganmu Tuan Oh, kau tidak tahu kan apa jadinya kalau Kim Jongin tidak lagi peduli denganmu, Oh Sehun?

"Aku cuma perhatian denganmu, salah ya sahabat perhatian?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia paling tidak suka kalau Jongin menyelamatkan diri dengan memakai nama sahabat. Apa tidak ada yang lain selain kata sahabat yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya? Seakan memojokkan Sehun antara _bubble tea_ dan persahabatan (Jongin).

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas melenggak pergi sebelum tangan kokoh Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sehun setengah berbalik dan menatap penuh Jongin yang menyisakan tatapan bertanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Aku ada perlu, nanti pasti aku balik lagi kok, In."

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat. Genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun mengendur. Telinganya bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki Sehun yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Matanya menangkap punggung Sehun yang makin lama kian menghilang.

"_Bubble tea_ lagi, _bubble tea_ lagi. Apa sih bagusnya _bubble_ sialan itu dibanding aku?"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu mendapati kedai dengan keadaan sepi disiang hari−seperti saat ini, dan ramai dimalam hari. Beruntunglah Sehun yang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, jadi ia bisa menyeruput segelas teh gelembung tanpa berteman dengan kebisingan orang berbicara.

Biasanya, kedai teh ini ramai dimalam hari karena banyaknya pekerja kantoran yang melepas penat seusai bekerja sambil minum arak atau sekedar minum teh. Sehun lebih memilih datang disiang hari agar tidak mendapati kedai dengan aroma yang sudah terkontaminasi menusuk hidungnya.

Paman Choi berjengit semangat ketika lonceng yang ia pasang tepat diatas pintu kedai berbunyi gemerincing. Paman berusia 45 tahun itu segera menyambut '_anak kesayangan_' nya.

"Nak Sehun, selamat datang!"

Sehun tersenyum. Tangan paman Choi sudah hinggap dipunggung Sehun mengantarkannya kemeja _favourite_ Sehun, meja yang terletak didekat jendela kedai. Paman Choi tahu betul alasan Sehun senang sangat duduk disitu, adalah untuk menikmati kolam ikan yang dihiasi pohon bambu kuning disekitarnya, ditambah lagi air terjun batu buatan yang unik, serta dihuni oleh sekelompok ikan koi besar dengan corak tubuh merah, putih, hitam, kuning, dan oranye.

Tidak lama−hanya berkisar beberapa menit setelah Sehun duduk, _bubble tea_ pesanannya datang dan berakhir diatas meja. Sehun tersenyum manis kepada bibi Choi yang mengantarkan _bubble_ dengan selamat sentosa menuju gerbang mulut seorang Oh yang sangat mendambakan sang _'bubble'_.

Sensasi dingin menyegarkan menerpa dinding mulut Sehun. _Ah, leganya_. Lidah dan tenggorokkannya bagaikan sedang berdansa menuruti irama lagu dan menciptakan duet yang indah. Sehun selalu suka duet yang menyegarkan berdansa didalam mulut sampai kerongkonannya. Apalagi dingin dan manisnya susu yang seakan mengalir dimulutnya, juga _bubble_ yang senantiasa kenyal dan menggoda ketika dikunyah.

"Aku cinta hidup yang seperti ini."

.

.

.

Sehun masih disana−duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Suhu kedai naik secara drastis, padahal temperatur pendingin ruangan sama sekali tidak berkutat. Apa yang salah?

Lonceng kedai berbunyi. Sehun mengernyit, biasanya hanya dia yang berkunjung kekedai teh dijam segini. Apa mungkin itu Jongin yang menguntitnya sampai kekedai teh? Tidak, bukan Jongin! Dia adalah gadis dengan kulit putih susu dan tinggi dibawah Sehun. Oh Tuhan, wajahnya sangat manis−saking manisnya sampai Sehun melupakan _bubble_ yang tengah menunggu tegukan kesebelas. Setelah melakukan pemesanan dengan paman Choi, gadis itu duduk disalah satu kursi tidak jauh dari Sehun.

Sehun bertanya-tanya. Siapa dia?

Dan Sehun segera tersadar. Menatap orang asing begitu dalam dan memberikan kesan menguntit itu tidak sopan bukan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sedih _bubble_ yang seakan sedang marah kepadanya.

"_Bubble_, jangan marah kepada Sehunnie ya … _bbuing bbuing _…"

_Bubble_ sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sehun sedih _aegyo_ nya tidak berpengaruh terhadap _bubble tea_.

"Mmpfthh …" Sehun mendengus, gadis yang tadi datang menahan tawanya. Apa sih yang lucu?

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menenteng tasnya mendekati Sehun. "Hei, kamu tadi _aegyo_ keminuman ya?"

Sehun mendengus sebal. Gadis itu tertawa dengan anggunnya. "Apa aku salah? Ah, maaf kalau begitu."

"Hm." Sehun menyeruput _bubble tea_ nya kasar. Gadis tidak sopan, tidak kenal main ikut campur urusan dengan _bubble tea_ segala. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _bubble_, hanya Sehun seorang yang tahu!

"Maaf." Sehun mengangguk mendengar nada lirih gadis yang kini tengah duduk manis dihadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil memandanginya terus menerus. Sehun menunduk karena risih akan tatapan sang gadis manis pengalih perhatian dari _bubble_.

"Satu gelas _green tea_ datang, nona." Bibi Choi datang dengan senampan teh hijau dingin. Gadis itu menerima teh hijau pesanannya dengan ramah. "Jangan terus-terusan menatap pemuda didepanmu, dia sampai salah tingkah _tuh_!"

Bibi Choi dan gadis itu tertawa. Sehun mendengus sebal, wajahnya memerah. "_Aigo_, maafkan aku ya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, kemudian menunduk lagi. "Kamu tuna wicara?"

Sehun menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya. Hening.

_Krik!_

_Krik!_

"Maaf, aku bisa bicara." Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia terbelalak kaget. "Eh, k-kamu? M-maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Sehun mendekati _bubble tea_ dan memberikan satu tegukan yang menyegarkan tenggorokan. "Iya, tidak apa-apa, sudah banyak yang bilang begitu."

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Ia terlihat menyesal. "Maafkan aku ya, aku sangat tidak sopan. Aku tidak mengenalmu begitu juga kau, tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak nyerocos kekamu bahkan sampai ngatain kamu bisu. Sumpah aku gak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ... frontal."

Sehun tersenyum, baru kali ini ia bertemu seorang asing yang frontal apalagi dia seorang gadis yang dalam pikiran Sehun; gadis itu selalu menjaga omongan, tidak ceroboh, dan selalu _prefect_. Nyatanya ada makluk menyandang status gadis dan _OOC_ dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Engh, kamu anak SMA ya? Kok gak sekolah?" Tanya sang gadis _blak-blakan_. Ia menyeruput segelas hijau teh yang dipesannya. "Tunggu, sebelum kamu jawab, gak etis kan kalau gak memperkenalkan diri. Salam kenal, aku Kim Suho!"

Sehun memberhentikan dansa manis ditenggorokkannya. "Sekolahku kebetulan sedang pulang awal. Aku Oh Sehun, Sehun. Dan aku suka _bubble tea_."

Gadis itu tersenyum bak malaikat. Rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Sehun−entah kenapa.

.

.

.

"Tao, In, aku dapat ilham dari Tuhan." Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin.

"Ha? Ilham apaan? _Ngaco_ deh!"

"Beneran, _kkamjong_! Aku ketemu cewek putih, manis, kaya malaikat."

Jongin dan teman Sehun yang satu lagi−Huang Zi Tao, melongo. Jujur ini pertama kalinya dalam perjalanan sejarah persahabatan mereka, Oh Sehun jatuh cinta.

"Gadis mana yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Tuan Oh?" Tanya Tao sambil merangkul pundak Sehun yang terlihat gembira.

Sehun menatap langit seolah membayangkan melihat gadisnya. "Dia cantik seperti malaikat. Kulitnya putih susu, rambutnya hitam legam jatuh sepunggung, matanya indah berkilau, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis menggoda."

Jongin mendekati Sehun dan Tao. "Woah, ideal sekali." Jongin menyenggol Sehun dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Katakan pada kami, siapa gadis itu! Apakah satu sekolah dengan kita?"

Sehun terkekeh dan melepaskan rangkulan hangat Tao. Kakinya melangkah lurus seolah berjalan menuju gadis impiannya. "Sayangnya tidak. Dia tidak sama seperti kita."

Tao dan Jongin membelalak kaget. Apa yang Oh ini katakan? Tidak sama seperti mereka? Maksudnya apa sih? Apa mungkin Oh Sehun telah menyukai roh penasaran? Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

"Eh, kalian mikir apaan sih? Jangan pikir dia bukan manusia ya! Dia manusia _tauk_!" sungut Sehun emosi tidak terima Suho dikatai makluk selain manusia−kalau bidadari Sehun masih bisa maklum. Jongin dan Tao menghembus napas lega sembari mengelus-elus dada. "Dia Kim Suho _noona_. Kuliah di Seoul University jurusan ekonomi."

"Ah, Sehunnie … _noona_ itu sudah punya kekasih belum?" tanya Tao polos sambil menggigit apel merah digenggamannya.

Jongin mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Tao. "Iya, lagipula kalau gadis sudah dewasa biasa menginginkan pasangan yang dewasa pula, sedangkan kau−kau tahu sendiri kan, Oh Sehun …"

Sehun mendecak pelan. Berapa kali harus dia tegaskan, Sehun paling tidak suka kesenangannya diganggu. Kenapa kalau Sehun menyukai seorang gadis dewasa. Masalah Suho tidak menyukainya _toh_ masalah dia. Jongin dan Tao tidak berkepentingan akan hal itu.

"Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Tao yang kali ini menyelurup sebotol kaleng minuman soda dengan sedotan putih.

Sehun menyeringai. Tao dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan tanya.

"Bagaimana kalau …"

.

.

.

"Hai _noona_, bisakah datang kekedai jam lima sore?"

"Hai Sehun, apakah ini sebuah kencan?"

.

.

.

Sehun tengah menunggu disalah satu meja dikedai teh−bisa ditebak kalau meja yang dipilih Sehun adalah meja _favourite-_nya. Sehun terlihat rapi dengan tatanan kasual yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Surai sewarna pasir disisirnya rapi kebelakang, _t-shirt_ merah berlengan pendek menjadi penutup tubuh bagian atas Sehun, _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam menutupi perut sampai pergelangan kakinya, sementara sepatu kets putih membalut jemari kaki sang Oh yang terlihat santai tapi dilain waktu terlihat pula sangat tampan.

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya Sehun menunggu kedatangan Suho. Sekarang jam lima lebih lima belas menit−ya kira-kira begitulah jarum jam menununjukkan angka dalam jam tangan _Baby-G _milik Sehun. Sehun menunggu aroma manis _caramel_ menyeruak masuk kedalam lubang hidungnya.

"Hai Sehun!" dan datanglah _ia_−gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sehun kelihatan sumringah.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun yang tersenyum manis. "Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?"

Sehun menggeleng. Sehun begitu suka Suho yang seperti ini−bukan berarti Sehun tidak suka Suho yang tidak seperti ini, _tidak_, lebih tepatnya Suho yang manis dengan _dress_ selutut berlengan pendek atau hanya tali berkerut berwarna krem _pastel_ dengan _flower lace_ tertata dibagian dada.

"Tidak. Hanya dua pulah menit lebih saja." Sehun melirik jam tangan putih yang kontras dipergelangan tangannya.

Suho tertawa pelan. Suho tahu _adik_ _kecil_-nya sedang mengajak bermain. "Hanya beberapa menit dari lima belas menit dan bahkan itupun kurang dari dua puluh menit. Matematikamu berapa Oh Sehun?" Suho tersenyum mengejek. Keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah pesan?" Sehun mengangguk, "Apa aku belum bicara? Aku sudah 4 tahun rutin datang kesini, jadi paman dan bibi sudah tahu apa yang aku pesan."

Suho mengangguk-angguk paham. _Bubble tea_ pasti. Suho hendak mengangkat tangannya diudara, memanggil bibi Choi untuk mengambil pesanan gadis itu sebelum tangan kokoh Sehun menuntunnya untuk tidak melambai diudara, "Tidak perlu repot dengan segelas teh hijau dingin." Suho menanggalkan satu alisnya tanda bertanya. Apa ada gerangan dengan orang yang baru sehari dikenal begitu mengenalinya. Apakah ia pernah bertemu Sehun disuatu tempat−atau reinkarnasi sebelumnya?

Sehun buru-buru berkata, "Aku hanya melihat hari kemarin dan berharap tebakanku benar." Suho tersenyum meremehkan. Bisa juga dia terhanyut dengan permainan bocah berumur belasan tahun.

Seperti biasa, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, bibi Choi datang dengan menu masakan yang dialasi dengan nampan kayu berbentuk persegi panjang. Sekarang wanita berumur 40 tahunan itu sibuk menata makanan dan minuman pesanan atau lebih tepatnya disebut makanan dan minuman tebakan seorang bocah bernama Oh Sehun. Bubble tea, green tea, bulgogi, sushi. _Tunggu, sushi!_

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang sushi?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Suho tampak terkejut, dan Sehun tenang-tenang saja, "Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti suara hati. Tadinya aku mau memesan _yakiniku_ atau mungkin _terriyaki_ buatmu, tapi ada suara kecil entah dibagian mana dari tubuhku membisikkan untuk memesan sushi."

Suho terlihat tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sehun. Anak kecil, orang asing, sushi, bubble tea. Ada apa? Kenapa Sehun tahu menu _favourite_-nya? Apa Sehun pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membuntuti dan menyidik tuntas Suho? Tidak, mana mungkin anak sekecil ini jadi pembunuh! Tidak mungkin!

Suho mendesis, "_S-stalker .._" Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Maaf?" Suho menggeram seperti anak kucing, "Pikir ya, _bocah_! Kita baru kenal kemarin, lalu kamu mengajakku makan, kamu tahu menu _favourite_-ku. Apa itu tidak janggal? Katakan kamu umur berapa sebenarnya, .. _stalker_?!"

Napas bau _mint_ keluar dari sela bibir Sehun. Suho benar-benar perempuan yang _out of character_ dari yang ia bayangkan. Begitu konyolnya Suho berpikir kalau Sehun adalah salah satu anggota pembunuh bayaran yang dibayar mahal untuk membunuh seorang gadis manis. Dan yang paling mengundang gelak tawa Oh Sehun, demi apa Suho sudah tahu kalau Sehun itu anak SMA, sempat-sempatnya gadis itu berpikir Sehun menyamar menjadi anak SMA. Bagaimana pula Sehun bisa men-_stalk_ Suho kalau ia hanya tahu wajah, postur tubuh, dan nomor ponsel Suho saja? Ini terlalu lucu untuk dikatakan, tapi Sehun merasa tengah mengencani gadis belia yang berada jauh dibawah umurnya, _pedo_ sekali!

Sehun tergelak pelan, "_Noona_−_apa masih bisa kusebut begitu setelah kamu menudingku sebagai_ _stalker?_" Sehun berdehem, wajahnya datar, "Jangan konyol! Kau sudah tahu aku anak SMA dan kalau kau pintar kau pasti sudah mengira-ngira berapa usiaku sekarang ini. _Stalker_? Oke, yang ini lucu sekali Nyonya Oh, aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu kemarin siang dan setelahnya kita bertukar nomor ponsel, jadi bagaimana bisa aku men-_stalk_ dirimu jika aku hanya mengetahui wajah dan nomormu saja? Pikirkan itu, orang dewasa! Dan soal menu _favourite_-mu, _jujur saja jawaban ini baru melintas diotakku;_ aku ingat kemarin kau pesan _green tea_ dan aku berpikir kau suka sesuatu yang berbau Jepang seperti _anime_ dan kroni-kroninya, aku pikir kau pasti suka _sushi_ karena makanan itu sehubungan dengan Jepang. Dan kalau ditanya alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu makan padahal kita baru kemarin kenal, itu karena aku men …"

Hampir saja Sehun membocorkan rasa ketertarikkannya pada Suho. Demi Tuhan, Sehun mengutuk bidadari dihadapannya yang justru lebih manis dan lucu jika konyol seperti itu. Begitu hormon kelaki-lakian Sehun terbangun dikarenakan sosok yang rasanya ingin dilipat, dimasukkan kantung, _lalu_ … _ya_ .. lalu terserahlah mau diapakan setelah sampai rumah−atau lebih rincinya ranjang.

"_Men_− apa Sehun?" tanya Suho sengit.

"Sudah, lupakan!" Sehun memalingkan muka kearah lain.

Suho menggigit bibirnya. Ia malu sekali dengan dirinya yang susah sekali kompromi jika disuruh untuk mengontrol emosi. Sehingga kelihatan konyol sekali tapi juga terlihat manis sekali disaat bersamaan−menurut Sehun.

"Ma-maaf. Kau terlihat seperti pedofil yang mengencani gadis belia karena aku."

Sehun melipat tangannya didada, "Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak peduli dicap sebagai pedofil!"

Suho tersenyum simpul. Rasanya matanya sudah panas karena menahan air mata yang memberontak untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tapi dengan _slow motion_ yang sedikit _over_, Oh Sehun berdiri dan mengusap pipi _noona_ dihadapannya.

"_Noona_, jangan menangis." ibu jari Sehun bergerak menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari salah satu sudut mata Suho. Suho tersenyum. Seperti film-film ditelevisi rumahnya.

Ini lucu sekali. Sehun begitu manis untuk jadi '_adik kecil' _seorang Kim_ ceroboh _Suho. Sementara Suho lebih dari kata manis untuk jadi kekasih hati Oh Sehun.

Sehun tidak peduli. Dicap sebagai pedofil−walaupun sebenarnya tidak sama sekali, tidak pantas untuk satu sama lain, atau pandangan tidak mengenakan lain dari orang-orang. Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli, karena bidadari dihadapannya ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai balasan orang-orang yang suka mencemoohnya.

Sehun kembali keduduknya sebelum berujar, "Ayo makan, aku yakin _noona_ pasti lapar setelah menuduhku sebagai _stalker_." Suho memilih diam, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa perlu _mouth to mouth _denganku?"

Suho membelalak, "HYAA! Bocah, apa yang kau katakan? Dasar tidak sopan!"

Sehun tersenyum bangga. "Kalau begitu makanlah."

Mulut Suho _komat-kamit_ mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya yang terlihat begitu manis bagi Sehun. Dengan agak emosi Suho menyumpit satu per satu sushi masuk kemulutnya. Begitu juga Sehun, ia menyumpit daging bulgogi yang sudah dibungkus oleh daus selada.

.

.

.

"− … _Dan kalau ditanya alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu makan padahal kita baru kemarin kenal, itu karena aku men …"_

"_Men__apa Sehun?"_

.

_Menyukaimu._

.

.

.

Sehun meringis mendapat bilur merah terwarna jelas dipunggung tangannya. Huang Zi Tao dengan otak yang bertindak refleks sekali kini menyerupai gorilla marah yang lepas kandang. Sementara Jongin lebih asyik memakan _snack_ renyah ketimbang sibuk meladeni dua temannya yang dipikirnya '_tidak penting'_ itu.

"Zi Tao …" keluh Sehun tapi tetap mencoba sabar menghadapi gorilla lepas kandang dihadapannya.

"OH SEHUUN!" suara Tao naik dua oktaf dari sebelumnya. Ekor mata Sehun melirik Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan bungkus _snack_ renyah dan _earset_ yang membekap telinganya dari teriakan Tao yang menggelegar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau ada kesempatan seharusnya digunakan untuk mencium Kim Suho _noona_!" marah Tao dengan mata berapi-api seolah siap membakar Sehun.

Tao melangkah maju mendekati Sehun dengan barang-barang yang terlempar dengan mudahnya kearah Sehun. Sungguh Sehun sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya melirik Jongin meminta bantuan kawan hitam satu ini. Tapi dasar, Jongin yang tidak peka−atau pura-pura tidak peka−memilih untuk duduk manis sambil terus mengunyah bungkus demi bungkus _snack_-_sialan-_renyah itu.

Sebuah alat elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang dan pipih hampir saya menggebuk kepala Oh Sehun jika tangan Jongin tidak bertindak.

"Zi Tao, sudahlah …" Tao hampir akan luluh dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menawan seratus delapan puluh derajat, "Buat apa kau mengadu _tab_-mu dengan kepala si Oh-_sialan_ ini? Buang-buang duit saja."

Huang Zi Tao berpikir sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Kim Jongin barusan. Benar juga, sudah tidak ada gunanya ia memukul kepala Sehun dengan _tab_ tersayangnya−Sehun tidak akan lebih pintar setelah dipukul memakai _tab_uang yang ditabungnya untuk membeli barang elektronik itu terbuang percuma akibat rusak dikarenakan pecah dikepala Sehun. Dan jika ditanya oleh Huang _mama_, Tao akan jawab apa? Jawab dengan _itu_, Huang _mama_ tidak akan percaya.

"Baiklah Sehun, kali ini kau harus berterimakasih kepada Jongin karena sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Dengan napas kelelahan bercampur lega Sehun melirik Jongin yang mengerling penuh karisma. "Sama-sama Odult!"

.

.

.

"_Itu pacarku, Kris."_

_._

.

.

Hari ini Sehun dan Suho sedang berjalan-jalan ditoko buku. Sehun senang sekali karena _noona_ manisnya yang mengajaknya duluan. Mereka tampak kasual. Sehun memakai kaus v-neck putih, skinny jeans yang memperlihatkan tungkai jenjangnya, dan _varsity_ merah sebagai pelengkap. Sedangkan Suho tampak manis dengan _sweater _rajut merah muda dan skinny jeans hitam.

Sehun sedang melihat-lihat buku novel yang letaknya jauh dari Suho. Ia sedang nge-_fans_ dengan buku trilogy karangan penulis luar negeri, Suzanne Collins.

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Suho menyembul dari balik rak-rak buku. Sehun melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Ehm, Sehun. Maaf aku harus pulang dulu, pacarku menjemputku. Maaf, _annyeong_ …"

_Pergi? Secepat itu? Bahkan kita baru sampai 10 menit yang lalu._

.

.

.

"_Noona, yang menjemputmu ditoko buku itu siapa?"_

"_Itu Kris, dia kekasihku."_

_._

_._

_._

K-kekasih?

.

.

.

**TBC**

*maaf, komentar Happy Ending eps 2 belum Put balesin.

semoga suka dengan fic ini. Bye …


End file.
